


Running

by smaragdbird



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna has some unprecedented news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running

She was not sure he'd even want this, a family, but then it wasn't like she planned this either. It just happened and to be honest she hadn't even known that it was possible, after all she was an angel and he was a demon, it wasn't like their species had interacted on neutral ground before this whole apocalyptic mess.

Crowley wasn't like most demons and she supposed that she wasn't like most angels either but that didn't change the fact that this was an unique relationship and their child would be mildly put unique, too.

There was the word: "child", that unprecedented, impossible, improbable word.

"Anna." Castiel appeared next to her at the bench near the playground, despite everything they were still kind of friends.

"Cas." She answered with a small smile. He looked at her for a moment, then he said:

"You are with child."

"Yeah." She would probably have to get used to the word.

"Who's the father?"

"Can't you guess?"

"The demon."

She nodded.

"What do you want from me, Anna?"

"Moral support?" It was a rhetorical question but she should have remembered that Castiel wasn't the smartest angel when it came to communication skills:

"You shouldn't have let that happen."

She shot him a dark look:

"It's not like Dad ever sat down with us and had the birds and bees talk. Or even told us that it was possible at all." With a sigh she put her head in her hands and confessed to the ground:

"I don't know how to tell him. I mean he's a demon, I doubt that he's big on commitment."

"You don't have to tell him." Castiel's awkward attempt to be reassuring wasn't reassuring at all but it cheered her up a bit because it was so bad but still heartfelt.

"I doubt that I could hide the child from him once it's born. He's knows everything, it's quite annoying sometimes." She heard something like fondness in her own words but looked away when Castiel said:

"You love him."

"Yeah."

"There are ways to protect you. You don't have to tell him."

"Tell me what?" Crowley asked, leaning non-chalantly against a pole a few feet away.

"You will not harm her." Castiel threatened him immediately, standing between Anna and Crowley.

"Tell me what?" Crowley asked again, not even bothering to look at Castiel.

"I'm pregnant." Anna could see his eyes widen in surprise.

"That is...interesting." Crowley said contemplatively. Anna supposed that interesting was probably the best way to describe their situation. She gave Castiel a small sign and he left them.

"It's not like we aren't already running from Heaven and Hell. “Crowley continued: "The party tricks your lot can do could come in handy."

"So you're not running?" Anna asked carefully.

"Oh, I'm running darling." Crowley assured her: "But I just happen to be running with you."


End file.
